


sign on a lamp post

by armadil_Lo



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, GTA AU, I don't.. really know what this is but it happened, Los Santos Lives, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7890781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armadil_Lo/pseuds/armadil_Lo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you're walking along the street after a day of work or school or college, what have you. it's los santos, let's be real, you're probably walking home after a day of committing crimes. or perhaps it's the middle of the day and you're on your way to get groceries. perhaps it's the middle of the night and you've just had your heart broken.</p>
<p>either way, you're walking along the street, and you spy a bright yellow flyer taped to a lamp post. now, this is kind of uncommon in los santos. most people here are too proud to stick up signs and actually ask for help. and everyone else is nowhere near generous enough to feel like helping. so, this is an unlikely sight. it sparks your interest and you stop in front of the lamp post to read it. you're further surprised by the fact that it isn't a missing dog or cat poster. in fact, it's quite wordy and lengthy.</p>
<p>you read it anyway.</p>
<p>
  <em>"hello there. so this is a little bit awkward for me. i'm not used to reaching out like this. but unfortunately i am in need of some help..."</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	sign on a lamp post

**Author's Note:**

> Figured I should get something out before I will be consumed by writing my giveaway prizes, the RvB Big Bang and school exams. Ew.

hello there. so this is a little bit awkward for me. i'm not used to reaching out like this. but unfortunately i am in need of some help. it's a bit unorthodox but, to put it simply, i seem to have lost my ability to breathe.

you see, there's this mincey little prick that's started hanging around my apartment. he just kind of turned up one day and now i can't get him to leave. (okay so that's a lie. maybe i invited him, maybe i was the one who offered him tea, but-) now he fucking leaves his laundry everywhere and never stacks the dishes and stays up late with me and, and you know what he does?  
this mincey little prick will stand there in the morning light of the kitchen and look so damn beautiful. he will make me laugh until i'm crying with his ridiculous antics and questions. or he will dump some stolen trinket or another on my lap, like a domestic cat bringing home catch of the day.  
and i will be the one holding my breath, gasping for air, forgetting to breathe...  
he's a fucking oxygen thief, is what he is.

you see, there's this charming fucking devil that seemed to come literally out of nowhere and now i can't get him to leave. (okay so that's a lie. maybe i instigated it, maybe i was the one to kiss him first, but-) now he fucking saunters around and never speaks in straight lines anymore and smirks over at me and, and you know what he does?  
this charming fucking devil will grab me by the collar as soon as i'm in the door and attach his lips to mine. he will pepper feather-light kisses along my neck to wake me up. or he will slam me up against some wall or another, like a feral cat closing in on its prey.  
and i will be the one holding my breath, gasping for air, forgetting to breathe...  
he's a fucking oxygen thief, is what he is.

you see, there's this terrifying cold monster i see surface in him sometimes, when it's late at night or there's still blood on his hands. and now i can't get him to leave. (okay so that's a lie. maybe i can snap him out of it, maybe i am the only one who knows how to coax him out of that state, but-) now he fucking calmly cleans his guns and goes about with steel in his eyes and his thirst for blood only rivals my own and, and you know what he does?  
this terrifying cold monster will take an entire room of elitists down in one clip, never missing a single bullet. he will hold me under ice cold water when i'm drunk until my eyes and nose and chest are burning. or he will close off in one way or another, like a stray cat that doesn't know how to trust anymore.  
and i will be the one holding my breath, gasping for air, forgetting to breathe...  
he's a fucking-  
...he's something, alright.

you see, i don't really know what to make of him.  
so, if by any chance somebody has some spare oxygen that they can loan to my lungs for now, that would be much appreciated. i might think about asking for donations sometime in the future but i'm not sure how much that would really help. my contact details are below:

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr @armadil-lauren :)


End file.
